falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheKnightOfOyashiro
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fallout Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:MerchantofDeath page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MerchantofDeath (Talk) 02:06, January 17, 2011 ohaidere hwru? KillerKing17 02:45, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pre-War articles Now that you mention it, I haven't really thought about it. So, for an idea about the universes and all that jazz, why don't we just do what the Halo Fanon Wiki did? It has a couple of different categories for a couple of different universes. http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page How's that sound? -MerchantofDeath 04:05, January 17, 2011 (UTC) That sounds pretty good. Now, would my New Anchorage, The Yukon Wasteland, and Fort Fairson count as official FF you think? -MerchantofDeath 04:31, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok :) -MerchantofDeath 18:34, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can you help me with some ideas? I need some help thinking of some Factions for my "Yukon Wasteland" page. I already have the Alaskan Republic and the Raiders -MerchantofDeath 18:37, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll try it. Maybe I'll try to make a faction like a the Brotherhood of Steel; except more crazy :P. And go ahead with your idea, I like it. -MerchantofDeath 19:55, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sorry about you progress being lost. It happens with me sometimes; and I don't have a clue why. - MerchantofDeath 01:16, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Can you give me an example of what your thinking of? :) -MerchantofDeath 01:59, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Can I ask what those names mean? - MerchantofDeath 02:10, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I LIKE 'it. It just fits right in with the Washington D.C. I know (since I lived in Alexandria for a couple of years.) I'm guessing, though, that the Public Domain Information is kind of basic, for example...... User 1: Hi jim. User 2: Hi Bob ......am I right? -MerchantofDeath 02:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Woooooooooooooooooohhhhhhh, everything got super small on that last message! I posted the message on microsoft word, though; and I like the PDI's backstory. I was wondering, do you have a link to your fallout 3 story? -MerchantofDeath 02:40, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I been thinking about your ideas, and I just got this idea about a crazy ghoul senator that won't leave his office. Plus, he's armed with a riot shotgun :P "I ain't letting the dirty commies touch my scotch cabinet!!!" -MerchantofDeath 02:52, January 18, 2011 (UTC) "We finally really did it. You maniacs! You blew it up! Damn you. God damn you all to hell!" :P -MerchantofDeath 03:03, January 18, 2011 (UTC) "This is a mad house! THIS IS A MAD HOUSE!!!!!!" :P Anyway's, enough Planet of the Apes talk. I'm going to aqusition some low brain activity hours (I'm going to sleep) See ya'. -MerchantofDeath 03:13, January 18, 2011 (UTC) What do you think would be a good Pre War event? -MerchantofDeath 02:07, January 19, 2011 (UTC) That'll be a good one, since I can talk about the Gobi Campaign and the U.S. army assualting Beijing. MerchantofDeath 02:07, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Also, are you thinking of adding some more factions and settlements to your Capital Wasteland? -MerchantofDeath 02:58, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I get you :) -MerchantofDeath 03:06, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *SNIFF* I thought my Advanced Combat Armor Article was good :( -MerchantofDeath 21:46, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ......oh. Well, I have another picture, but it's the same armor. It has different lighting though. -MerchantofDeath 21:54, January 19, 2011 (UTC) How's the pic look now? -MerchantofDeath 22:14, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Nice I like your PDI article. BTW, we're on the IRC. -MerchantofDeath 00:50, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Colonel Babcock? :P -MerchantofDeath 01:08, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh, cool. Pretty goofy name though. -MerchantofDeath 01:14, January 20, 2011 (UTC) So, what's in store today? - MerchantofDeath 02:43, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Plus, I think you should work on some more locations. - MerchantofDeath 02:54, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, there's a lot of locations that you could include for your new capital wasteland. And I mean ''a lot. -MerchantofDeath 13:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) h3lp m3 I can't add any images D: help me Mr. Jura. KillerKing17 03:31, January 22, 2011 (UTC) 0MFG $t00P!d h4x0r KillerKing17 03:34, January 22, 2011 (UTC) $!nc3 na0 KillerKing17 03:43, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ysrly KillerKing17 03:46, January 22, 2011 (UTC) OMG, I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!!!! -MerchantofDeath 04:00, January 22, 2011 (UTC) BUT IM CLASTRAPHOBIC AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! - MerchantofDeath 04:06, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I'll try it out, but I'm scared that I might F up the page. -MerchantofDeath 19:00, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Never guess where I just came from... thumb|300px|right:P Cool. Make sure you copy your stuff though, so you don't lose it. - MerchantofDeath 22:06, January 23, 2011 (UTC) You can go if you want too, because I know how stupid these datacenter's are. I'll contact Sansee again. -MerchantofDeath 22:43, January 23, 2011 (UTC) GREAT NEWS!!! It seems that we're only having these problems because of the change too MediaWiki 1.16! -MerchantofDeath 01:57, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Please do not put videos like that up or anything like that because it is a clear violation of our policies. DLS talk 23:19, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Can you just provide a link to it not just show it here. Please just do this and I won't do anything else. DLS talk 23:53, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok....... I know DarkLocust hasn't been exactly "cool" about the video's, but he's just trying to be a good admin. He's just worried that a kid might see something that he shouldn't see, and basicly get screwed up. It's not too far fetched, lol. But still, I think you should be a little nicer to Dark. He isn't going "YO BITCH. TAKE THIS MOTHA FUCKIN' VID OFF THE SITE BEFOUR I CAP YO' ASS" is he? -MerchantofDeath 01:50, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know that. Well, the big thing is that the video is still on there. So, order has been restored :D -MerchantofDeath 02:57, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm sorry for any problems or stress that I have caused you and I hope that you won't hate me. Thanks. DLS talk 03:34, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi imm not a sock puppet (really!). Iamnotasockpuppet 01:35, January 28, 2011 (UTC) yea, yea, lol im not sockpuppet... iz not Iamnotasockpuppet 02:04, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey, I was wondering if you could help me out with the Yukon Wasteland (the fake game and the article) as with towns and storyline. -MerchantofDeath 01:06, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, I was thinking of adding Fairbanks has a Raidertown since it's location is in the middle of the Yukon; and for the story I was thinking of a group of crazies (possibly the New American Army) BTW, lol with the Cult of Char, I didn't even know their was a character like that. I was thinking more H.P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu MerchantofDeath 01:44, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, I was thinking that the New American Army downright hates the Alaskan Republic, and everybody that likes them. So, they wage a quiet war againist the Alaskan Republic, such as assassinations and attacking caravans. But they are working on ways to destroy the Alaskan Republic, and possible the other wastelanders.... How's that sound? -MerchantofDeath 02:23, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I went all out nerd on my last article, since I played Area 51 through the weekend. -MerchantofDeath 22:29, February 13, 2011 (UTC) So.....yeah...... -MerchantofDeath 22:38, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Anons Okay that is true so I'll put up another rule for that. Dark wmail 21:56, February 19, 2011 (UTC) The Einstein Problem I kind of feel like we're effecting the Fallout Universe to much, since we made Einstein apart of Group 128, a Nazi organization; when he left Germany when Hitler came into power. -MerchantofDeath 23:33, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, that's reassuring :D -MerchantofDeath 23:39, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: ZAX computers Well, I imagined the Area 51 would have HUGE (and I mean HUGE) room space, since the U.S. government would want to work on these kind of programs. Plus, with the tech being secret, I would also think that the scientists that worked in Project Athena downsized the ZAX units a bit, so they could at least move to another corner :P -MerchantofDeath 04:55, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Nothin. Drinking a bud, trying to think of ways to make Fallout's history awesome. -MerchantofDeath 02:55, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Chillax! Jeez, I didn't read it. Sheesh. Take a chill pill Jura. KillerKing17 22:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Shit I didn't realize I did that. Mah bad. KillerKing17 22:13, February 23, 2011 (UTC) You seem.. not calm. Somehow. KillerKing17 22:15, February 23, 2011 (UTC) S.P.E.C.I.A.L. and other things Hey, I was wondering if you could create the S.P.E.C.I.A.L. table for some of the character articles, so that people can customize them. I was also wondering how you would feel about a Yangtze Campaign article and a article about the creation of Fusion Cells in 2066. -MerchantofDeath 23:06, February 23, 2011 (UTC) That's fine about the special; but I thought that the Yantze Campaign and the Fusion Cells idea would be a great contribution to the Fallout Universe. We would be able to explain another reason why the Americans were able to win in Alaska (since some Chinese Forces would have to be taken out of Alaska to defend the country), and the Fusion Cell's article would explain basicly who created them and why it helped the development of Power Armor and other tech. -MerchantofDeath 23:18, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, we do have a United Arab Colalition article to explain who the European Commonwealth fought, and a Richard Nixon article to explain why the timeline diverged. -MerchantofDeath 23:22, February 23, 2011 (UTC) True, but I'm looking to expand the article a little. Instead of "the troops got bogged down on the mainland" I would want to make it "U.S. troops lead by General So-and-So were bogged down in many of China's farms while heading toward Shanghai." Same idea with the Fusion Cells article, just expand the idea more. - MerchantofDeath 23:29, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, you are one of the main admins on here :P -MerchantofDeath 23:35, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, source declared as a wrong word. Dark wmail 23:50, February 24, 2011 (UTC) LOL I'm sorry, YURI!. But I just figured out my laptop had a badass "Paint" program. Has way more shit than my PC's. Please don't eat me. KillerKing17 21:46, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, than it's either my 1990 PC was a peice of shit, or this laptop is from the future. I'm going with the latter. KillerKing17 21:51, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I made myself grilled cheese and chili. Coincidence? I think not. KillerKing17 00:31, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Nah I ididn't even read your post. You definately have to have a ground pounder and a science freak. Just for the generic feel. KillerKing17 00:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes, he is awesome :P. I was planning to make the general a anit-communist/anti-chinese kind of person. - MerchantofDeath 01:32, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Dammit, oh well; at least I still have Touring Europe and The Law. -MerchantofDeath 01:39, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I wanted to ask someone how my Yukon Wasteland and Fallout: Yukon Wasteland articles are; and that lucky basterd is you. How are they? -MerchantofDeath 01:44, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Good, I'm trying to go original with them; but I was afraid they if they sounded repetative. It seems like there's to many gangs in my articles. -MerchantofDeath 01:47, February 26, 2011 (UTC) My bright blue ''what?''-MerchantofDeath 03:51, February 27, 2011 (UTC) You.....basterd lol :P. I'm going to keep it like that. -MerchantofDeath 03:56, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Exactly; which is why I'm going to hire a merc from New Vegas to kill you. All I have to do is wait 200 years......and then you're dead :D. -MerchantofDeath 04:08, February 27, 2011 (UTC) /Stares at Pulowski Shelter. Touche, Yuri; Touche. -MerchantofDeath 04:17, February 27, 2011 (UTC) DON'T LAUGH AT MY PINKNESS, Deathy DON'T! 04:23, February 27, 2011 (UTC) User Hilite How did you do that and btw I love pink jk. =D Dark Talk 04:43, February 27, 2011 (UTC) (I will now shout your name like in Star Trek: The Wrath of Kahn) YURI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YURI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -MerchantofDeath 05:17, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Yuri, how would a armed Post-War Indian tribe sound as an article? -MerchantofDeath 05:17, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ur nam is gldn. lyke mah sht. KillerKing17 16:23, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Like the survival article you made :D Iz awesome. -MerchantofDeath 02:22, February 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: background image Done. I left everything else alone, so you might want to change the color of the header and buttons. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:33, March 1, 2011 (UTC) It's not that I don't like the picture, it's that I don't think we should have a background based on 1 of the Fallout games, but all of them. Deathy DON'T! 21:34, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, I didn't like the old background either. Deathy DON'T! 21:39, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Alright, cool Deathy DON'T! I have to admitt Yuri, I like the backround. Iz awesome. -MerchantofDeath 23:08, March 4, 2011 (UTC) foozizzle -MerchantofDeath 00:33, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Yuri. You should maek storiez nao. KillerKing17 18:38, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I IZ BACK I have a new rule for myself that says I shouldn't do the internet in the week, and so I haven't been active lately. -MerchantofDeath 22:36, March 10, 2011 (UTC) 'Sall good bruh. I can't tell you how many failed RP's I have. KillerKing17 02:16, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Iz all good. I've just haven't had alot of time to get on the internet awhile (school). Howz about you? -MerchantofDeath 21:25, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Good. But, I still managed to write and draw some things for the site. One of them is the document that created the enclave and the other is a more detailed map of China. -MerchantofDeath 21:33, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Really? You just can't take a joke. I will remember this, and I will use it against you one day. Deathy DON'T! Warning This arguement between Death and you has to stop. I'm sorry I had to do this, but this is going to far. You need to settle this in a better way. What you could have done about the self-advertisement was just go talk to Death and say, "Oh I don't think you should do that so if you could just say something else..." Would it be that hard to do that? So please settle this in an orderly fashion before Merch and I have to get involved more. Thank you. Dark Talk 02:47, April 14, 2011 (UTC) orlly I totally forgot about that site until I saw your avatar. KillerKing17 23:28, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I have, I have. FBI hey you scared me when you first edited the fbi page saying that i was wrong but its all good dude. it scared me because i was thinkin wow i just made my self look like a dumbass but it all worked outRed 02:51, April 25, 2011 (UTC) community page dont we need a community page just sayin should we model ours after the vaults or wuts your idea on it Red 03:00, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh shit, forgot :|. I guess we'll have to play regular Russian Federation Hot Potatoe (Dan Quayle reference) then. Please don't kill me D': -MerchantofDeath 23:18, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sry about that :(. It's just one of those stupid jokes that everyone still uses, like Enron or Bill Clinton that some people who don't even know what the hell their talking about use (except me, I love modern history along with history). -MerchantofDeath 23:30, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I Disagree First of all, MoD appointed DCP, so yes, he IS responsible, at least partially, because he should have expected this sort of thing. Secondly, as a bureaucrat, when talking about this site, he is representing it and its staff as a whole. I understand that people are different, but, when he's threatening to data mine our users and destroy our wiki (which he has done), his actions reflect on the entire wiki and the staff that works alongside him. --Twentyfists 23:36, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I apologize if I offended you, It was not intended, I appear to be saying this to many people today though. Deathy DON'T! 00:20, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok, if something like this ever happens again, here are just two things. '''Role of Supervisors in case of MOD's Major F*ckups *YuriKaslov *DarkLocustSlayer This is just in case I want to start to flame or do anything stupid -MerchantofDeath 00:33, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ......IN ANY EVENT IN THE FUTURE. Forgot to add that part. -MerchantofDeath 00:34, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Also, you actually handled the talking with Twentyfists extremely well, which earned you a golden star in my book. -MerchantofDeath 00:38, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Merc. Though you probably don't care, or even just ignore my opinion, I just want you to know, I'm glad your a admin on this wiki. We couldn't get any better help, personally, I think you would be a better bureaucrat than me. Deathy DON'T! 00:55, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Yuri. Take a look at my new userpage, and then go to the portraits.... -MerchantofDeath 01:15, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Yar, I have seen that you have changed your pic to Char. BUT YOU SHALL STILL STAY AS CONDELLEZA RICE FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS, MWUHAHAHAHAH!!! -MerchantofDeath 01:25, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Usually, when we promote people to admin, we do it by community vote, which involves examining past contributions, past actions, and that user's personality in order to see whether or not that user would make a suitable admin. It's to prevent things like this happening (without community consent ;) ). Can't speak to community interactions with other wikis, as I don't visit them. And yes, I should, but I'm not sure what image to use. Also, we lost our codemonkey a couple years back and haven't found a replacement. --Twentyfists 02:09, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Well, I was thinking of using that picture for some article for, you guessed it; a showgirl of sorts. Maybe someone like Marylin Monroe or Jane Russel maybe, IDK yet. -MerchantofDeath 23:37, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ARGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!! Dammit Yuri, why does Ayn Rand anger me so much!!!! -MerchantofDeath 23:43, May 4, 2011 (UTC) This one individualist author who writes long and incredibly boring books...... :( -MerchantofDeath 00:06, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Like Atlas Shrugged or Fountainehead, that make every poor person look like a "blood sucking parasite". -MerchantofDeath 00:07, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, enough of my rage. Are you still working on your PDI articles, 'cause they sound really good. -MerchantofDeath 00:08, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I've just been working on alot of Pre-War/Post-War articles. I'm trying to make them sound good, but everytime I read one it sounds "meh". -MerchantofDeath 00:11, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I'll take note of that. -MerchantofDeath 00:35, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I think I'm going to change the 1942 section of your Naquadah article too. It doesn't really make sense, since Albert Einstein had 1. hated the nazis, and 2. was the reason why the Manhattan Project in the U.S. was developed. -MerchantofDeath 00:47, May 5, 2011 (UTC) How about we keep Einstein, but replace him with these guys.Germany would still have it's energy weapons, and the U.S. would still have the Atomic Bomb. Plus, it makes everything sound better because Einstein remains the good guy in everything. Also, we wouldn't have to explain why Einstein didn't immigrate to the United States in 1933. -MerchantofDeath 01:21, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Sry about this, I just want our oddly shaped pieces of fanon to fit in with the regular canon. It's kind of like GaussRifle's Nixon article and European Commonwealth article, it fits like a glove. BTW, I'll find a picture for the one knight's armor made out of Naquadah, since I love finding pictures. Alot........lol. -MerchantofDeath 01:25, May 5, 2011 (UTC) That got me right here, Yuri.....*points to heart area*....right here :'( lol -MerchantofDeath 01:35, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey... Cool, you've got alot of battlefield videos on your page :P -MerchantofDeath 18:46, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I see. -MerchantofDeath 18:55, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I sense a PS3 user, lol. Deathy !!! 01:29, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry for the misleading, please watch the second video on this http://anonops.blogspot.com/ page. Deathy !!! 01:34, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Ah, cool, what did you do, in more detail than stopping hackers. Deathy !!! 01:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, you were a white hat, I still do that, that's how I got my HTML and CSS experience. Deathy !!! 01:49, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: I don't need this right now, thank you. I've already taken away his admin rights, and right now I'm trying to figure out how to take away is bureaucratic abilities. -MerchantofDeath 21:31, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Everything's fixed now, Yuri. Deathy got his rights taken away, and everythings ok finally. -MerchantofDeath 19:33, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh whatever. Feeling mutial. I've know those guys from an RP site I used to be on, and they are major dickheads. Except Ovaltine, he's ok. -MerchantofDeath 00:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I guess we should. Anyway, I hope we are finally done with all this, sheesh. -MerchantofDeath 00:22, May 14, 2011 (UTC) How'd you figure out how to make a table? -MerchantofDeath 00:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Cool -MerchantofDeath 00:48, May 14, 2011 (UTC) wat gtfo noob LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL iJoke! iJoke! iKeed! iKeed! Ilubbyewjura<3 (iz kul not 2 syne ur psts btw) (but i deed. waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay down dere VV) Yes, that was awesome Yuri. -MerchantofDeath 20:16, May 19, 2011 (UTC) awesome :D -MerchantofDeath 02:17, May 21, 2011 (UTC) c KillerKing17 02:22, May 17, 2011 (UTC) lul but my computer is still MUFFED up and I can't tell if the chapters 6 and 7 on my RP are the same LOLOCAUST. KillerKing17 02:25, May 17, 2011 (UTC) lolthx KillerKing17 02:27, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Stalin. Killer 02:31, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Anne Frank. KillerOfKings 02:32, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Bob Barker. KillerOfKings 02:36, May 17, 2011 (UTC) William Howard Taft KillerOfKings 02:38, May 17, 2011 (UTC) fu Me too. Sweet dreams Hunny Bun. KillerOfKings 02:43, May 17, 2011 (UTC) The Meme always win. NV reference FTW. I realize that you have probably seen half of these, but dammit I'm trying to get on your good side!!!! -MerchantofDeath 02:18, May 25, 2011 (UTC) falloutNazis I just wondered if it would be OK for me to have a Nazi themed group in America, coming from Vault 64 with the same idea as the Children of the Third Reich, but to conquer the former US this way. They are suposed to be a small faction in their region, a bit like Vault City. The Emporer 03:48, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I just wanted to ask one more semi-related question. I liked yor SVT 92, and my question is would Mexico have possibly used it? Could my NAR faction use it if so? The Emporer 20:49, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Why do you think that? Sparta's Wraith 01:57, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I did. Deathy !!! 18:39, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I directly remember doing so, are you absolutely sure? Deathy !!! 18:41, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Then how the fuck do you do it, I mean I went to add photo, then I selected my photo and hit the See More button, and then I either selected "I took this photo myself" on 3 of them, then the Wikimedia thing on the other one. What the hell. Deathy !!! 18:46, May 27, 2011 (UTC) How do you check to see if a image is licensed? Deathy !!! 18:52, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Well this sucks more than a vampire prostitute. Deathy !!! 18:56, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I feel like editing your bunker page right now....:P -MerchantofDeath 23:58, May 27, 2011 (UTC) All I can say is......this. I am now addicted to this. -MerchantofDeath 03:23, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't even know either Yuri.... -MerchantofDeath 03:33, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Epic Kim Jong-il trollface is epic! -MerchantofDeath 05:16, May 28, 2011 (UTC) WTF!, I'm just reliving the good ole days, remembering when I wasn't exiled. Stop being so hate-filled and dislike-ful and picking on me; I know you wouldn't treat Merc or Darky with the same attitude. Deathy !!! 00:35, May 29, 2011 (UTC) You know what they say, once you go White Russian, you never go back Deathy !!! 00:39, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Where's Kim Jong-il's glasses? Deathy !!! 00:44, May 29, 2011 (UTC) In North Korea, Kim Jong-il created that face, well.... in North Korea, Kim Jong-il created everything Kim-il Sung didn't, I know my communism, boy. Deathy !!! 00:56, May 29, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zn7-fVtT16k&feature=relmfu This one's my favorite. Deathy !!! 01:31, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of Kim Jong-il Deathy !!! 01:37, May 29, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rE0-ek6MZA